1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing method, a communication device, and a testing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a testing method for testing communication devices at actual operating frequency.
This application claims the benefit of Japanese Application No. 2003-286040 filed Aug. 4, 2003, and PCT/JP No. 2004/10963 filed Jul. 30, 2004, which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally known testing method for detecting bit errors in signal transmission using a test signal generating unit and an anticipated signal comparing unit built into a communication device, and determining the quality of the communication device. With this testing method, the communication device at the transmitting side generates test signals and transmits to the communication device on the receiving side, and the receiving side communication device compares the test signals transmitted from the transmitting side communication device with anticipated values, thereby determining the quality of the transmitting side or receiving side communication device. As of now, the Present Assignee is not aware of any prior art documents, and accordingly no description of prior art documents will be made here.
With the conventional testing method, the receiving side communication device compares test signals transmitted from the transmitting side communication device with anticipated values at the generally center of a unit interval which is a cycle of a data unit of the test signals, and detects bit errors from the comparison results thereof. Accordingly, the factor of jitter properties is not taken into consideration in the bit error determination judgment. Thus, accurate bit error detection could not be performed in communication devices wherein bit errors occur due to slight disturbance factors, and it has been difficult to perform testing with high precision.